


Narnian Liquors

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Caspian, Jealousy, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Caspian has been fighting for your heart against his rival for a while now. But at a ball where his rival courts you openly, Caspian finds refuge in Narnian liquors. But his drunken state will bare many consequences…





	Narnian Liquors

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and a bit angst. A drunk Caspian. Hope you like it, tell me what you think about it :D

He took another glass of wine. He knew it wasn’t reasonable. He knew he had already had too much alcohol. He could notice that his brain was slowing down, his thoughts bumping into one another, making his mind blur and focusing was becoming more and more difficult to him. For now he could keep his balance, but he knew that by the end of this new drink, it would probably be hard for him to walk straight. His cheeks were hot and he guessed that they were fiercely flushed. But despite all these signs, he was still conscious of what was going on around him. The candles, the music, the lords and ladies that twirled as they danced, those who stood there, wrapped in their most refined clothes as they talked about unimportant matters. It was the ball to celebrate the end of the war that had been fought between Narnians and Telmarines several years ago now. But Caspian wasn’t in the mood to celebrate anything right now.

He might have drunk too much alcohol but he wasn’t drunk yet, just a bit too much tipsy, and even if he knew it was his duty to be perfect tonight as King, he just couldn’t help it. Because no matter how much glasses he had drunk, it was not enough for him to forget about you and this… man.

Wherever he stood in the room, whoever he talked to, Caspian’s eyes always landed on you. And Lord Alma was with you, following you like a shadow, talking to you, making you laugh, making you blush… Caspian knew about Lord Alma’s feelings for you, it was news to no one in the Castle that he was courting you. He probably loved you.

But Caspian loved you as well…

Alma and Caspian had been battling for you for months now. A silent war you knew nothing about, that few in the Castle were aware of. But it was always raging. And Caspian had made such a mistake when he had not asked you to accompany him to the ball first. He had waited for the event to become official. What a mistake he had made… Alma hadn’t waited at all, and had asked you first. You were so sincere when you said you were sorry not to be able to accompany Caspian to the ball, but you had given Alma your word.

The King was so scared that you would have chosen Alma anyway, even if the Lord had not been the first to make his request to you.

Alma must have felt that Caspian was looking at him and you again, for he turned towards the King of Narnia, a proud smirk on his face. He was provoking Caspian, playing with his nerves, showing off as he walked across the room, introducing you to all the people he knew, which meant most of the guests that were gathered in the ballroom. He was manipulating Caspian, and the King knew it.

It was working anyway. Caspian emptied his glass in one long gulp again.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. All this noise of music, and people laughing and dancing and talking… it was giving him a headache. He wished he hadn’t organized a reception at all…

When he opened his eyes again, his gaze found you in a matter of seconds, and his heart stopped. He was like petrified. He stared at you with wide and terrified eyes, his heart aching beneath his ribs.

You were holding Alma’s hand…

Caspian blinked, but the vision of you holding this man’s hand was real and tangible. He turned towards the bottle of wine again, filled up his glass, and drank.

He tried to control his breathing, tried to calm down as he felt tears rising and rising through his body, a lump climbing up his throat, his stomach twitching. He looked up again… and his eyes met yours.

You were frowning, looking at him with a worried expression on your face. You had seen him drink too much tonight, and he had just drunk an entire glass of wine in one gulp again. Something was wrong with him…

You saw the King growing paler when he noticed that you had been watching him.

He put down his glass on the table behind him, his fingers lingering around the object. And then he hurried towards the door.

He paid no attention to the Lords who tried to talk to him as he strode through the room. He paid no attention at the women who bowed before him. The image of your graceful hand wrapped in Alma’s fingers was driving him crazy. He couldn’t deal with it anymore, it was too painful. He was jealous. He hated to admit it, but he was. All he wanted to do was to walk to Alma and punch him in the face. He had no right to be jealous, he knew it, you had never showed any sign that you saw in him more than a friend after all. But… he loved you too much to bear the sight of another man getting close to you. He just couldn’t do it…

“Caspian!”

He froze at the sound of your voice. Without him noticing, his steps had guided him in the corridor that led to the Library. It wasn’t that surprising now that he thought of it. After all, it was amongst his favourite places in the Castle.

“Caspian!” you called again, and he could hear that you were hurrying after him, your steps echoing throughout the empty corridor.

He started to walk again, reaching for the Library and he closed the door behind him and locked it. Seconds later, you were knocking on the door, calling for him again.

“Caspian! Caspian, open the door!”

“Leave me alone,” he breathed, his voice deeper than usual, almost hoarse.

“Caspian, what’s wrong?” you asked, your voice soft and soothing.

“Y/N…”

“Please. Let me help. You don’t seem to be well.”

He heaved a deep sigh, resting his back against the wooden surface.

“I’m fine,” he said, forcing his voice not to shake. “I just need a moment alone. You know… so many people to talk to at this kind of parties…”

“You’ve barely talked to anyone tonight though. Everyone thinks you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick.”

“What’s wrong then?”

“Nothing.”

“Caspian, I know you. I know you’ve never liked this part of being King, the fake smiles and appearances but… but you usually do it anyway. Tonight you’ve been doing nothing but drinking. You didn’t even dance, you’re the King, you’re supposed to dance.”

He sniffed, looking up at the ceiling to prevent his tears from escaping his eyes.

“I’m fine, I just need a moment alone.”

“Caspian…”

“You should go back. Lord Alma must be waiting for you.”

He tried to control his tone. He tried to make it sound less cold than what he truly felt. But his voice was merely bitter when he spoke, and you frowned.

“I’m not going away until you’ve opened that door,” you stated.

“I order you as your King to go back at the ball and leave me alone,” he said, his voice sounding firm when his whole body was shaking, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Silence settled around the two of you for a while, disturbed only by the distant sound of the ball. You were shocked. He had never acted like a King around you, always like a friend.

“You’ve never ordered me to do anything…” you breathed.

“Now, I’m doing so,” he replied.

“Caspian…”

Your voice was shaking. You rested your temple against the door, closing your eyes, your fingertips brushing against the smooth wood.

“Caspian please… don’t push me away.”

The King turned towards the door as well, resting his palm against the wood. He heaved a deep sigh, letting his forehead fall onto the door.

“Caspian, let me in.”

He closed his eyes.

“What about Alma?” he asked, his voice oozing with pain.

You flinched.

“What about him?”

“He must be missing you.”

“I’m sure he can manage without me. You’re the one who needs me now. And I’m here for you.”

Caspian heaved a sigh, slowly unlocking the door.

The second you heard the loud click of the door being unlocked, you opened it. You stared up at Caspian. There was no candles alit in the Library, only the light brought by the moon and stars shed some light the room. But it was enough for you to see the sadness in his eyes, the fear that made him clench his jaw, the alcohol that made his hands slightly shake…

You had never seen him like this, so… vulnerable.

You entered, closing the door behind you again, and you walked to the closest table to light up a candle. Caspian walked to the table as well, but he staggered, losing his balance, and you took his arm, guiding him towards a chair.

“You should sit down,” you said.

But he shook his head, and refused to sit.

“What’s wrong with you?” you asked, worry making your voice higher than usual. “Are you sick?”

“I’m not sick,” he shook his head.

“What’s wrong then. Are you sad?”

He stared at you.

“I reckon it’s pretty obvious…” he said with a small smile.

He heaved a sigh, and walked to the window, bumping into a table in the process but he didn’t seem to care. He stared at the walls of the Castle glistening in the moonlight.

“What’s making you so sad?” you asked.

He shrugged, but you were starting to get tired of this little game of his…

“I can’t help if you don’t talk to me,” you said, and your voice sounded almost annoyed now.

He remained silent for a few more seconds, before he would speak again. And his words stroke you so much you felt dazed…

“Do you love Lord Alma?”

You stared at him, aghast, shocked, your mouth falling open.

“What?” you breathed.

“Do you love him?” Caspian asked again.

“I… what does this have to do with you feeling bad?”

“You didn’t answer…” he whispered.

“I don’t understand why you’re asking me this.”

“He’s been courting you. And don’t tell me you haven’t noticed, he’s never been particularly discreet with anything he ever did.”

You looked down at your feet, your cheeks blushing.

“Perhaps it’s my fault,” he went on, talking more to himself than to you now. “Maybe… maybe I should have done more efforts. Perhaps I should have been more daring. But I… I’ve never been at ease with all this…”

“I don’t understand,” you admitted.

You walked closer to him, and he turned towards you again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his head spinning with his fast movement, and you held his arm to make sure that he would keep his balance.

“I’m fine,” he croaked.

He stared at you, his deep brown eyes almost black under the shy lights of candles and stars. And you were mesmerized by them, you always were…

“Please,” he said, his eyes begging, “I need to know. Do you love him?”

He could feel the alcohol acting on his body and mind, making the walls he had built around himself for protection fall down one by one. It was making him talk about things he would have never dared to speak before you when sober. But perhaps it was for the best, perhaps he really needed to let all this out of his system.

“Y/N?” he insisted.

“I…” you stuttered, blushing hard. “Why are you asking this?”

“Please, Y/N. I need to know.”

You shrugged. You merely shrugged. He was asking you the most important question he had ever asked in his life and you were just… shrugging?

He guessed that it meant yes…

“I see,” he breathed.

You saw a tear fall from his eyes, colliding with his cheekbone. He gave you a sad smile.

“I see…” he said again, his throat tightened by sorrow.

He nodded, forcing a smile.

“I won’t be bothering you anymore then,” he said, tears rolling down his cheeks now, and he failed to control them. “I’ll just… it’s okay. I guess he won…”

He made a movement to walk away from you, but alcohol played a nasty trick on him, and he tripped, almost falling. You caught him in your arms, and he looked up at you, his dark eyes drenched with tears staring down at your soul.

When he spoke again, he wasn’t fully aware of what he was confessing.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I tried to court you, I guess I wasn’t good at it though…”

Your eyes grew wide, and you stared at him as he went on talking.

“I wish you didn’t love him. Y/N… please, don’t love him…”

His head started to spin, and he had to sit down for a moment. You kept on staring at him with eyes full of shock.

“You should go back… you should be with him,” Caspian said.

You could hear in his voice how much it hurt him to speak these words to you. But he was ready to let you go if that was what you truly wanted.

But was it really what you wanted?

“Caspian…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… I guess it must be the wine messing with my head.”

He was losing more and more of his balance. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to stand, the alcohol coursing through his veins, running through his whole being and making his muscles numb.

“You should go to bed,” you said, helping him to get back on his feet.

“I’m sorry, Y/N… I’m sorry. I can’t help the fact that I love you…”

“You need to go to bed, now.”

“Please… don’t love him. I love you too much. I’ll let you be with him if that’s what you want but… you know I would fight for you if you told me I have a chance as well, right?”

You helped him through the corridors in silence, and guided him to his large bed. You took off his boots, and tucked him in, setting the warm covers upon him.

“Y/N…” he breathed, taking your hand before you could walk out of the room. “Don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry I can’t control the way I feel for you.”

“I’m not mad, Caspian. But you’re drunk, and you need to rest.”

You dropped a soft kiss on his brow, and he closed his eyes.

When you walked out of the room, he was already asleep.

————————————————————————————————–

Caspian rubbed his temples as he walked through the corridor. He ignored the people that bowed before him, the people who tried to talk to him. He walked straight to his private office, looking for a chance to be left alone just long enough for his terrible headache to wane. But when he saw Reepicheep standing on his desk, he couldn’t refrain a growl.

“Your Majesty looks exhausted,” the mouse pointed out.

“I am exhausted,” Caspian nodded, letting himself fall upon his chair.

“Are you sick?”

“No, I’m fine, Reep.”

“Are you sure? Yesterday you acted in the strangest manner, and this morning you…”

“I’m fine, Reep. Did you want something?”

Reepicheep frowned, surprised by the King’s suddenly cold tone.

“I was merely worried about you. I can leave if you’d prefer.”

Caspian heaved a sigh, resting his elbows on his desk and burying his face in his palms.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to the mouse. “I shouldn’t have talked to you this way.”

“I can understand that there are things that you prefer to keep for yourself. But sometimes, friends can give you wise advices.”

Caspian smiled against his large palms.

“What happened yesterday?” Reepicheep asked. “You were not yourself. You barely talked to anyone and disappeared in the middle of the ball without telling anyone.”

Caspian heaved a sigh, letting his hands fall on the wooden desk, leaning back in his chair. Perhaps his friend was right, perhaps he needed to talk to someone about this. And he trusted Reepicheep with his life…

“Don’t tell anyone about this,” he breathed.

“My lips are sealed,” Reepicheep nodded.

Caspian took a piece of paper in his hand, playing nervously with it. He looked down at the surface of the desk instead of looking at his friend’s eyes.

“Lord Alma is courting Y/N,” he said softly.

“I reckon that she is the only one who has not clearly noticed it yet,” Reepicheep laughed. “But I don’t see what…”

But Caspian looked up at him and suddenly Reepicheep understood. It was crystal clear, the King’s dark eyes were revealing the truth.

“I see…” Reepicheep whispered.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well… Court her as well then!” Reepicheep exclaimed, back at being his confident self again. “Fight to death for her. Show her she has to choose you.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I tried, it didn’t seem to work very well.”

“You should try to do something special for her. Something only you know she would like.”

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried all this already, Reep.”

“Then… tell her how you feel.”

Caspian froze, before looking down at his feet.

Reepicheep narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’ve already told her, haven’t you?” the mouse asked slowly.

Caspian sighed, closing his eyes.

“I was drunk last night,” Caspian breathed.

The King heaved a sigh again, looking at the desk and the piles of parchments that laid there.

“He asked her first for the ball of last night, but I couldn’t… I just couldn’t do it. Watching them being together… it was killing me. That’s why I didn’t talk to anyone last night. That’s why I drank too much. I shouldn’t have acted like this, I know it. I’m King, it’s the kind of behaviour that I can’t allow to happen but… It was so painful, Reep…”

“That’s why you left the ball so early,” the mouse understood.

Caspian nodded.

“I couldn’t take any more of it. He was holding her hand…”

His voice broke, and he needed a moment to summon enough strength to speak again.

“She followed me in the Library and… I told her. I told her everything the wrong way…”

He rubbed his temples again, his headache piercing his skull.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Caspian asked his friend, looking up at Reepicheep. “I guess… she must have chosen him already. I guess… she came back to him last night at the ball and…”

“She didn’t come back last night.”

Caspian narrowed his eyes, his heart beating faster and faster every second…

“What?” he breathed.

“Lord Alma searched for her everywhere, but she never came back. I thought she was with you.”

“I vaguely remember that she helped me back to my room but… then I… fell asleep I guess,” Caspian shook his head. “But we had been gone for… twenty minutes maybe, perhaps even less.”

“You should try to see her. You need to talk with her about this.”

But the King seemed hesitant, and the mouse rolled his eyes.

“Oh, now! Come on! If you love her, go and fight for her! That’s how things work in life, you get nothing if you don’t fight for it. So go! Go now and win her heart!”

Caspian smiled, half-amused, half-grateful.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Well, of course I’m right! So go, now! I saw her in the gardens on my way here, with a bit of luck, she’ll still be there.”

“Thank you, Reep,” Caspian smile, standing up.

He ignored the strange sensation of nausea that shook him as he moved too quickly, he ignored his spinning head and painful skull. Instead, he strode out of the room, the mouse’s chuckles following him.

He almost ran through the Castle. He felt like he had little time to get to the gardens, he didn’t know why. He felt like he had to get to you, or it would be too late…

He ran down the main path that crossed the gardens. He ignored the colourful flowers and their poetic scents. He forgot about the sun that blinded him. He forgot about everything and everyone around him. His eyes were desperately searching for you, roaming across every piece of grass, and every path, and every bush, and under every tree…

Until he finally spotted you, and Caspian froze.

You were just a few feet away, standing in the grass, surrounded by daisies and roses and sunshine. But you were not alone. Alma was there too, he was…

He was kneeling before you. And there was a ring in his hand, a diamond shining in the light of the sun, and he was offering the jewel to you. He was waiting, his eyes full of expectations and hopes.

But then you turned towards Caspian, feeling his presence next to you, and Alma turned to look at the misfortunate intruder. He glared at the King when he recognized him.

But Caspian wasn’t paying any attention to him. He was staring at you. His dark eyes were fixed on yours, capturing your soul, and there was no way for you to escape from his gaze. He was hesitating…

Was he supposed to leave or to fight for you?

He reckoned he had nothing to lose anymore. If he didn’t act now, he would lose you forever. And his pride… well… he had lost it the previous night when he had confessed his deepest secret to you when he was drunk, and honestly, he didn’t care about pride.

All he could see was that you were about to agree to marry another man, and he wouldn’t survive this, he knew it. How could he live without you?

So instead of turning around and leave you alone, he walked closer to you, still staring at you. He cleared his throat.

“May I talk to you for a second?” he asked you softly.

You merely kept on staring at him in silence, but Alma rose from the ground.

“No, you can’t,” Alma snapped. “With all due respect, Your Highness… you are interrupting.”

“I can see that,” Caspian replied coolly.

“It is considered as impolite…”

“I wish to talk with Lady Y/N, and it cannot wait.”

“I’m certain that Your Majesty has important matters to deal with but…”

“Indeed I do.”

“But _this_ is an important matter as well.”

“Oh I know it is.”

Caspian’s eyes had never left yours all this time. He was still staring at you so intensely you were sure his eyes could pierce you to your soul. But you didn’t seem to be able to react, or maybe you were unwilling to do so, he didn’t really know but what he knew for sure was that he couldn’t lose any more time.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he told you softly, ignoring Alma now. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You were not yourself, it’s alright,” you breathed.

“I meant it though.”

He let his words sink in while your lips were parting slightly in shock.

“I meant every word of it,” Caspian went on.

“You did?” you breathed, your voice just a whisper.

“Of course I did. Y/N… don’t marry him.”

Alma tried to speak again, but Caspian didn’t let him.

“Marry me instead.”

A tear fell down from your eyes, and Caspian took another step towards you. The two of you were just inches apart now…

“I’m far from being perfect,” Caspian breathed. “I should have told you all this long ago. I’ve loved you for what seems like ages… I was too scared to tell you. But… I love, Y/N. And I’ll do anything to make you happy. Including letting you marry Lord Alma if it is what your heart desires.”

He raised his hand slowly, and cupped your cheek. You shuddered under his gentle touch.

“But it would kill me to let you go,” he whispered. “I love you too much to lose you. Y/N… please… don’t marry him. If you’re lost then don’t marry me either, I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait all the time you need to decide but… give me a chance. I won’t disappoint you if you do, I promise. I’ll make you happy, you’ll see. Y/N…”

You took a step back. It was sudden, as if you woke up from a dream… Caspian grew very pale.

“Y/N…”

You turned to Alma, and then to Caspian again, and then to Alma… your eyes travelling back and forth between the two men.

But your heart knew what you ought to do. He knew who you were meant to choose… And you didn’t have a choice but to listen to this beating thing in your chest.

You walked to Alma.

Caspian was still staring at you, terror rising and pulsing through his entire body.

Until…

“I’m sorry…” you said firmly. “I can’t marry you.”

Alma nodded slowly.

“Is there any word I could speak…?”

“I won’t change my mind,” you interrupted him. “I’m sorry.”

Caspian heaved a relieved sigh, before turning to his rival. Alma was glaring at him. And Caspian knew Alma wanted to punch him in the face.

But he didn’t.

“I guess you win,” Alma spat bitterly.

“At least I don’t lose for now,” Caspian said softly.

“Congratulations. But then… I guess the King always has what he wants in the end.”

The Lord strode away before Caspian could reply, leaving you and the King of Narnia alone, standing still in the middle of the grass.

Caspian turned towards you again. You were turning your back to him now, as if you were looking at the white roses before you. Although, you were not looking at them at all.

“Y/N?” Caspian called softly, but you didn’t move, so he went on. “You are certain that it is what you want, aren’t you? I never used my title to order you anything, I would never dare to use it on you.”

“You did last night though,” you breathed.

He winced.

“I was not myself. I wanted to be left alone. This… this is completely different.”

He walked closer to you, standing right behind you. He was so close, you could feel his warmth against your back, although you were not touching.

“Please… give me a chance,” he whispered.

You turned around, and looked up at him.

“Are you certain that I’m what you want?” you asked.

He smiled.

“I’ve been certain for months,” he answered.

You smiled, looking down at your feet, feeling your cheeks reddening.

“I’ve been certain for months too,” you whispered.

Caspian grinned, a grin he couldn’t refrain and that came directly from his heart.

“I was an idiot,” he said softly. “I should have told you sooner.”

He slowly approached his hand form yours, and when his fingers collided with yours, you let him intertwined them together.

You smiled as well.

“You’ve always been hesitant. You’ve always been subtle in your way of courting me. I guess… it was just something normal for you not to tell me everything before you were sure of my feelings for you.”

“It was the plan, at least,” he nodded.

He swallowed hard, summoning his courage, and he raised his free hand to your cheek again.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered. “Let me… let me at least try to show you how much you mean to me.”

You smiled, leaning in his caress.

“I love you as well, Caspian.”

His grin was back on his face.

“May I?” he asked in a hushed breath.

You merely gave him a small nod, and he leaned down towards your lips. When you felt his breath on your mouth, you closed your eyes, and he did just the same.

His kiss was hesitant at first, but then you melted against him, running a hand in his hair and he was just… lost. He couldn’t hold back any of his feelings for you, how could he? You were pressing your lips harder against his. And he kissed you with all the strength of these feelings he had spent months hiding, and he let himself pour all this love upon you.

When you pulled away, you were both out of breath, and he rested his forehead against yours.

“What would you like to do now?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a deep whisper.

“I haven’t eaten anything this morning? Will you join me for breakfast?” you proposed.

But he winced.

“I’ll accompany you to the kitchens. But I’m afraid I won’t be able to eat anything this morning.”

You chuckled.

“Well… I guess it’s the price to pay for drinking too much of these wonderful Narnian liquors.”

“You’re forgetting my terrible headache.”

You laughed.

“Perhaps you should drink more often though. It looks like you make interesting confessions when drunk.”

“Tipsy. I was tipsy.”

“Drunk.”

“Tipsy.”

“Drunk.”

“Alright… I was drunk…”

He ran his hand through your hair, smiling as he studied how his fingers moved through your hair.

“I’ll try to be wise without drinking though,” he said.

“I guess it would be best,” you nodded.

“What about we escape?” he proposed.

“Escape?”

“I’m tired and with this headache… I won’t be good at anything today anyway. So let’s go away. We take a picnic and we go wherever you want. The woods, the beach, whatever you’d like. Let’s just run away for just one day and be together. Just together. What do you say?”

You kissed his lips again, smiling.

“I think it most definitely sounds like a plan…”


End file.
